That Dreaded Holiday
by inhereuphoriceyes
Summary: Maybe it was because I was a loner, a single little teenage girl who was being sullen after not being involved in an intimate relationship or not becoming particularly infatuated with a boy, but I just had no interest in it...until now. Set after S1. R&R!
1. Tell me, this Goth likes someone?

**Hi! I've been really excited to post this! It's the first fanfic I'm going to post on here. It's PATROME, in case you didn't notice! And I'm new to this, but I think I know how to get around...sorta. Does this mean it's disclaimer time? I guess so, and don't worry. I'm not going to do those tacky disclaimers where the characters make "funny" jokes. Either way, once you're done reading, please review. Is Patricia out of character? Is my writing bad? Don't take it easy on me because I'm new. Review honestly. Give me constructive criticism. I don't mind. ;) And please, when you're done, take the time to go to my profile and take the poll. Also, I know this isn't necessary, but don't expect this much for my future chapters. I tried really hard to expand this, and it came out to 2,400 words even. I'm proud. The quality isn't totally my best though. Oh well. I tried.**

**So, please review and take the poll on my profile! And if you want, scroll down to see the progress on this fanfic, and other upcoming ones I might write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, unfortunately. **

Futile. Ugly. Overrated. Disgusting. Unconcerning. Useless. Ridiculous. A Hallmark's Holiday. THAT is what Valentine's Day is, and what will always be to me. Perhaps I was being completely bitter and cruel to have thought this about a very well-liked day to a lot of people, especially girls like me. But, that's just my perspective. Maybe it was because I was a loner, a single little teenage girl who was being sullen after not being involved in an intimate relationship or not becoming particularly infatuated with a boy, but I just had no interest in it...until now. Maybe my hormones had come in late or something, but recently a really annoying feeling has been inhabiting and engulfing my entire soul. Tacky, I know. But I'm just not sure of anything anymore. I feel completely NOT in control. If you know me, this would sound like a lie. Patricia Williamson does not have time for nonsense. And she will not cease to being intimidated. She will definitely NOT get her "knickers in a twist" over a guy. But that's just it. That's exactly what happened.

Once upon a time, a girl named Patricia Williamson, who was stubborn and headstrong, began to fall for a boy. For the first time in her life, she felt somewhat whole. Not as pessimistic as usual, her friends were worried. She had an extra spring to her step and felt irrevocably light no matter how hard she tried to repress this new dangerous feeling. And recurring dreams were haunting her each and every night, however, she was not technically repentant of having them. Not one bit actually. Because, they were of _him. _At first, she had struggled enormously with these fantasies of minor affection, but she had grown to except them. And boy did she except them now. She almost prayed or wished every day right before bed that he would reappear in her dreams again. She wanted to feel his soft lips brush against her cheek once again. It soon became an addiction you see, because each day **that dreaded holiday** came closer, the more effective and real the dreams became. Every night, the dream became more vivid, the emotions and sensual feelings became stronger, and the closer _he_ was to taking her in his grasp and kissing her with all his might. These simple acts that strengthened every day strengthened her too. Patricia Williamson was being enlightened. And as the day approached, more hope began to build and thoughts of love on the once-stupid day spiraled on the brink of her mind.

Who was this boy you may ask? One of my very best friends indeed. No matter how crazy and out of state I was, I wasn't a loon. I didn't fall for someone who I didn't know. Not just someone I had once acknowledged. The person I picked to be my first "crush" as they say was someone who had been by my side always. Someone who I had known for a long time. Since I was seven actually. I smiled unintentionally at the thought. And if you didn't realize it yet, yes, this boy was the one and only, Jerome Clarke; the extremely cute guy with the big gelled dirty blonde hair, deep icy blue eyes, King of Pranks, Blackmail Extraordinaire, the egotistical maniac, slimeball, weasel, and most importantly, the guy I liked. Of course, I'd never tell him, but I mean every single word despite the fact that I always teased him.

Uh huh. I know what you're all thinking. Who in the world is this girl, and what has she done to Patricia? I'm not that up in the air and confused up to the point as to me not realizing that this was ground-breaking. I realized that this was very unusual. I knew that most people would not suspect it. I found that a good part though. But the thing was, this was not like me. I looked the same, but something had changed me. I wasn't as indifferent anymore. I suddenly began looking over myself in the mirror every morning before I went downstairs. I was utterly self-conscious now. In the loo, I even got more precise with my make-up! And now, I'm just fifty times more judgemental towards myself. I speculated everything about me and I wondered what he thought of me. I felt like everywhere I went, he was there, surveilling my each and every move. It scared me because I was being constantly urged to improve myself, and I didn't feel confident whatsoever. It's like...his presence had notched down my self esteem by a lot, almost to the point where I was scared shit.

So here I lie, in my bed, buried in covers, feeling too hot, yet still shivering. I hid my face from everything else in the room and began to play with my blankets. The sheets were over my face, so I was peering at light through the thick fabric. I found it quite beautiful because it was like my own personal light show, designed for me. Different rays of colors shone in and sparkled. I was bewildered at how it was doing that. It was somewhat mesmerizing. I felt like a giddy little child hopped up on candy, but it was nice because it finally gave me the chance to forget about Jerome.

Usually, I'd be enthralled to think about him. But now, I was just nervous. Mr. Winkler had assigned a project for our whole drama class. And we had to write a romance scene. It wouldn't matter, right? I could just stand in the back and not participate that much. Until he said that Jerome and I had to be the leads because we were the two who didn't pay attention the most. UGH. That would be an adventure. And shouldn't this be a good thing you may ask, NO it isn't. Because now, as you might have realized, I was really self-conscious. What if he didn't want to do the scene with me? What if he just ditched? What if we had to KISS? WHAT IF my heart broke into a million pieces?

My life was not getting better. I curled up into a ball and hugged my stomach. I practically felt like crying. I wasn't used to all this emotional distress. How could I EVER deal with this? How could ANYONE deal with this? I basically almost had a breakdown during dinner with him next to me, so I turned in early. Which left me tons of time to contemplate about everything. While it made me smile to think about him, it also hurt me. I've never experienced this before, but it was just _so_ painful. I had a this lump in my throat and even when I drank water, it wouldn't continue to slip down my throat and wash away. And there was another pain that was even worse that I couldn't identify this time. It was a different type of pain though. I couldn't determine the spot where it was-the tip of my throat or my chest-but it was a low throb and it hurt me because it definitely wasn't pleasant even if it wasn't strong. It was like those low sounds that reoccur and go on and on, but even if they weren't loud, they'd still bother you.

But on the other hand, the sweet things made my face brighten up; my cheeks flushed a faint pink, my cheekbones tightened, and my shiny white teeth gleamed. It just really really made me happy. I didn't even understand **why**, but it did. Just thinking of him and I together. Since I'd known him basically my whole life, I had so many cute wonderful memories to look back on and I knew that it would keep me up the whole night if I wanted to recount every single one of them. Because I knew that I'd replay the really good ones over and over again. Sooner or later, five hours was going to pass with me thinking it's only been thirty minutes.

The thing was that I also had bad memories. Ones that would crush me from the inside out. I knew that he liked Mara. More than he would ever probably like me. He asked her out on a date and would do anything for her. While with me, if I asked him for help, he'd say "Do it yourself" unless it had to do with a manipulative scheme.

But then, I always had this theory. I didn't know if it was because I liked him or if I was being sincere with myself, but I thought that he maybe, just maybe, might like me back. And yes, this was my girly side talking. But sometimes there was just this thing between us. Like if he scored a date with a girl, he'd NEVER tell me. I'd have to spy from a few feet away and then stifle a groan once I heard him boast about the "new bimbo chick." And if someone else like Alfie brought it up while I was there, he'd always be suddenly reluctant to brag about it out loud, and glance at me right before he would mumble a short answer. And when the whole Anubis group was out together, he'd always just stare at me. I always stared back and his eyes would never leave mine until I looked away. These looks weren't just ordinary. They were sweet almost flirtatious type looks. And it confused me how he never noticed that I batted my eyelashes when those stares came into play. I never really realized I did it either until now, but I just thought, _'Wow, I'm such a flirt.'_ These simple stares just gave me hope because those looks really make my day.

And no, those are not ALL of my "telltale" signs. What also kept me from becoming bleak was him always being by my side. Whenever I tossed my head to the side, he'd be right there. And when he was there, he was always so close, to the point where our arms were pressing against each other. And you know what, him being just inches away from me, made my heart skip a beat, literally.

I was lost in thought. I never heard the clock tick. I didn't notice when Captain Curfew dropped his pin. The only thing on my mind were those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to change color whenever you saw them. Sometimes a cold blue, a light grey, or even, sometimes a dark black. That's when I heard the door slam.

I threw my covers to the side and looked up. Right there, was Mara sliding against the door sighing in one of those aww ways. She looked starstruck and was basically staring straight up into space. Maybe she IS worse than me when it comes to guys. But at least she gets them ALL! My expression turned into a grimace, but I quickly hid it because I knew I shouldn't take it out on her. It wasn't her fault that she was attractive to guys. So as soon as I covered all signs of anger or hysteria from my face, I snapped the girl out of it. "Mara?..."

She shook her head, blinked twice dramatically, and came to meet my face. "Ohhh, hi." She was still smiling.

"What's with the idiotic grin?" Then, her grin faded into a frown.

"Well, if you must know, Mick said he planned something special for me on Valentine's Day!" I rolled my eyes, but I felt bad afterward. Mara was my friend and I shouldn't be so mean to her because of my sourness. She noticed, but she overlooked it as she began to gush to me. "Look, I know you're not the type to be all romantic, Patricia." I sighed as she said this. If only she knew that I was probably more of a hopeless romantic than she was. She continued, now moving to her bed. "But the last time he had a surprise, he prepared me a special dinner for two after a walk. THAT WAS SO SWEET OF HIM, don't you think?" Her voice was full of love and I decided to support her.

"Yeah. That is."

"So, I really wanna know what he's doing now. I can't wait. I almost feel like Amber. If I begin to squeal, _please_ don't blame me."

I forced myself to give a soft giggle.

"So, you want to help me pick out a dress?" I tried to imagine this and now I truly felt like I was in Nina's shoes now. It must be TERRIBLE to have to do that with Amber.

I had a nice way of letting her down, but I think I spoke as I thought. "No, I don't. You shouldn't be so all over that meathead Mick anyway. And Valentine's Day isn't for another week. God." I snapped and once again I felt bad. I was really letting my feelings dominate how I acted today. The words just seemed to flow out of me and I knew that she'd react badly. I covered my mouth as soon as I said it and whispered, "Oh no, Mara, I didn't-"

Her features began to tighten and her skin crinkled as she clenched her teeth. And after a few seconds, she exploded. "YOU KNOW WHAT, PATRICIA. It's not my fault that you're a FUCKIN' loner. It's not MY fault that you can't get a damn boyfriend. And it's definitely not my fault that I trusted you, the insensitive witch of all people, to express my feelings with. So you know what, go back to being an emotionless slob for all I care," she muttered in an acidic voice.

This really stung. She hit those few insecure parts that I had went out of my way to cover. I never knew that Mara could be such, such a bitch. But I decided to forgive her. She was right after all. And, I did cross the line. So, I managed a tiny "I'm sorry", turned off the lights, and began to dig through my blankets to bury myself once more. And that night, I went to bed, my self esteem dropping lower than ever, thinking of Mara's hurtful words, and still, unbelievably, Jerome.


	2. A delirious, yet deranged dream

**Hi(:**

**Please Review. I love hearing your opinions and I'd love constructive criticism. Take my poll! It's on my profile! Uhhmm, check my profile for fanfic progress and to get up to date on new Patrome projects. Maybe even some spoilers. ;) **

**And sorry for the long wait. X)**

**Disclaimer: I just watched the new House of Anubis episodes. If only I owned the show...I could've made it better. But I **_**DO NOT**_** own House of Anubis or any of its characters. **

I wasn't one to be lost in an imaginary world. But when I dozed off finally and retreated to that mystical world that was far from real, I relished in it and dared myself never to wake up. A fairytale, that was what it was. Too unreal, but my mind was deep in concentration of the moment. I hadn't realized that it was all a hopeless illusion until the very end.

Stunning was the word to describe these daily fantasies. Even though I got the same old dream each and every night, it managed to leave me in a paralyzed state, in a powerful trance. The way he moved, made each action, seemed too artificial and perfect. It basically mocked me in every way possible, making sure I knew that nothing as delusional and wonderful as this was coming my way. A mere hallucination only, Patricia. Take this medicine, it's flavored a tasteful strawberry, but not necessarily delicious as it. It's not a real strawberry, but it'll keep your hunger at bay for now...because you know you can't have a strawberry. Jerome was my strawberry, and I ached and starved for that strawberry. Just little samples and visional takes of him were given. An intangible figment of my imagination that was meant to mislead me. But those imitations of my strawberry were good enough. AMAZING enough. Enough to satisfy me and make me pine for more. A tease yes, but I thirsted for that tease and I didn't mind anymore. But this time, my strawberry was tampered with and was injected with poison. A poison that left me _DEAD_, or figuratively dead at least.

Yep. I don't think I could've been any more terrified in my life. It started out normal and dead-on, but then, it happened. I couldn't move. I was so in shock from that abrupt ending. And I seemed to be doing this 100 times more often, but I lay in bed again, just pondering about my problems and what had just occurred.

I knew that dreams were created and shaped based on what you were REALLY thinking through your subconscious mind, but could this be? Was this a new terror or fear that I should now be on watch for? I wasn't sure...but what's new?

I wasn't totally aware of how I looked at that moment. Probably mad, scared, _awed_... So, I shook my hands roughly. They were numb after being so still for so long. Then I slipped them out of the warmth of the blanket and instantly felt limp. I felt so old and fragile. The thought of it scared me. I imagined myself like my grandmother and I shivered. I was too young to act this way. I, a teenager, soon entering adulthood, wasn't supposed to stay in bed, ordered there until the end, burning for unconsciousness. I was scarred emotionally I realized and soon, I began to slowly move my hands towards my face, praying that there weren't actually wrinkles there imprinted forever. As soon as I felt the smooth texture of my skin, I was relieved. My fingers began to move faster, traveling down my cheek and leaving to move back down under the blankets. I appreciated feeling warm again, but my dream still haunted me. I pictured the whole thing again and it made me sad now; I didn't want to think about it. As my mind began to clear again into nothing, I soon bounded back into my dream world, being forced to taste my poisoned strawberry a second time.

I was in the living room. It was dark and empty. And as usual, the house emitted its creepy feeling. I began to shiver in fright as I looked around side to side. It began to get colder and I searched for blankets with no luck. I was frozen, curling into a ball for heat. My hands wrapped around my legs as another gust of wind blew in, although the door was closed. Then suddenly, a dim light shown in the room. It dawned on me that I was not alone. I got up, turned around, placing both my arms on the top of the couch, and almost jumped from curiosity and expectance. I looked like a five-year-old boy waiting for his mother to give him cookies. I couldn't see the figure though! I knew it was _him_ again, of course. But his face, body, everything was just a shadow. I was upset, but I knew something better was in store for me and that it would make up for his present unholy-looking version of himself. So I savored in the fact that I could see his structure. Tall, broad shoulders, lanky, bushy hair, long muscular arms... I huffed as my breath caught and my heartbeat began to quicken. An energy coursed through my veins and raced through my entire body as I wallowed in excitement. I felt my face turn hot and I was NOT chilly anymore. I was embarrassed that I was blushing so I sat back down, hoping he couldn't see me. Knowing he was coming, I smirked. I waited and waited, sneaking a few peeks at him as he came. He looked as if he was in a movie, being slowed down by special effects. I hated it immensely, but also loved it at the same time. He was beautiful, walking down the hall, striding proudly and ready for a picture. The way he swayed his arms and turned his head so swiftly... I couldn't see his face, but you could tell. He was _**hot**_**. **A few seconds passed in wait for his arrival, but I couldn't take it anymore. He was too slow. I was about to burst from exhilaration. I decided to move from the couch and go to him instead. But I found, that I couldn't. I was immobilized in stone, only able to look at him. As if he were answering my actions, he cooed seductively, "Wait, my love. Wait..." I gave out a sigh in satisfaction, smiling widely, but I wanted him. I tried to move again. "WAIT!" he fumed assertively. Even though I was a little afraid of getting on his bad side, I loved hearing him when he was mad, because as I realized this year, I loved that he was cocky. Just the way he was always so conceited, self-confident, bold, and arrogant...it was so attractive, _sexy_. And after that, I obeyed. He responded. "Good." And soon, he came.

There he stood, in front of me, angelically. His head was angled a little to the right. He smiled at me, his lips closed tightly as he raised his eyebrows. I understood and now able to move, I patted the seat next to me. In a flash, he was by my side, grinning with his teeth this time. I faced towards him and we stared at each other for what seemed like fifteen minutes. "Hey, it took you long enough." I snorted.

"Only to do that swag walk I _know_ you love," he chimed in.

"Retarded much?" I lied trying to keep my cool even though I knew he could sense I wasn't breathing. I rolled my eyes pettily.

"Liar much?" He gave me that incessant smirk that he portrayed so well.

"You're annoying," I retorted.

"You know you love me that way."

"Keep dreaming." I looked up at him batting my eyes unknowingly.

"You're such a flirt," he said shaking his head and biting his bottom lip, "but I love it because you're the only one who actually plays along when I hit on you."

"Who said I was flirting?..." I said innocently. Then I looked down as if to show weakness.

My eyes made its way to my lap. I stared at my short grey uniform skirt and my brand new leggings as I waited impatiently for him to say something. I gasped surprised as I felt his thumb on my chin. He lifted my head up and I came to stare back at him. He then took his hand and brushed the hair out of my face, whispering melodically, "Never look away, even if you can't take the tension. Just remember, Trix, that you're beautiful..." He soon began to lean in getting closer and closer, his hands moving to my waist. My hands encircled his neck and I leaned in too. Soon, our lips touched and began to collide perfectly, moving at just the right times. It felt so right and I craved to feel him more. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He granted it to me immediately and I began to explore the depths of his mouth. But I didn't get much time because as soon as I entered, his tongue lashed out at me, and our tongues were fighting in a fierce battle for dominance. I should've known that we were going to be competing against each other, even when we were snogging. I soon got tired of the game though. I tried something new and I started to lean in more, pushing him down on the couch. Then, my hands clutched to his Robert-Pattinson-hair tightly, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of love and lust, he started tugging at my shirt. I was happy to comply and I began to separate from him in order to take my shirt off when I heard a loud screeching noise screaming, "JEROME!"

We jumped even farther apart, looking around to see what made the noise. I wasn't as scared as I should've been at the time, but when I looked back at Jerome, I realized he knew what the noise was. I knew this because when I turned to him, he was being pressed onto the couch by Mara, who was sitting on his lap, straddling him. She grasped his collar roughly and brought his lips to hers. Jerome kissed eagerly, which bothered me oh so much. They soon began to grope each other, and I was disgusted. I wanted out of this dream NOW. It frightened the heck out of me. Plus, they were going to go into a "heated passionate kiss" in a few minutes, I was sure.

I stared in horror as Jerome started to pin down Mara. The world around me spun, but the image was so vivid and clear! I started shaking. I didn't want to witness this. This was one of the most scariest nightmares I'd ever been in. I tried blinking three times really hard, but each time I opened them again, I saw them begin to strip each other. I was terrorized _just_ by the fact that I could even imagine such a demeaning and horrid thing. The world came crashing down. The walls shrunk and closed in on me, giving me an even closer picture of them. I shielded my eyes as the light that shone down on them blinded me. I began to scream at the top of my lungs and that's when I snapped awake.

Even awake, I was terrified. I sat up straight as soon as I got up. My hands clung to my chest to make sure my heart and lungs were still working. I panted heavily, choking from my own continuous lapses of deep breaths. My eyes zig-zagged through the room, scanning for anyone prepared to make fun of me...or Jerome and Mara kissing. I blinked a few times after I realized I was alone, then began to steady my breath back to normal. I was at the peak of normality again-or my version of normality-when she came back.

Mara entered the room humming absentmindedly. She passed my bed glancing at me for a little bit. I guess she was still mad at me because she didn't seem to acknowledge me at all. She just walked past me, fiddling with her hair. I realized I was wrong though because a few seconds after she passed me, she stopped short. She froze, then turned back. When she turned to face me, tilting her head, giving me an awkward smile. "You're awake? I would've reckoned that you'd sleep the rest of the day," she teased.

"Is that an insult or just a jokey comment?" I gaped at her as she weighed her options.

She finally stopped and blurted, "Jokey comment. I'm sorry for what I said, Patricia. It was way out of line and completely...bitchy of me compared to what you said. Forgive me? You're one of my best friends." She cussed...? This must be urgent and important for her.

I gave her a tiny smile. I truly excepted her apology. I really did, it was just that I couldn't get the picture of Jerome and her OUT OF MY HEAD. It freaked me out. I was pretty sure that I had a creeped out look on my face, staring at her.

She looked back at me, sheer genuine guilt on her face. "I was really that bad...you can't even look at me right anymore!"

She got that right. I _couldn't_ look at her the same again. Just not for the reason she thought. Every time I looked at her eyes, I saw the fiery eyes from the dream, burning with lust and want. Every time I looked at her lips, I remembered the powerful force Mara had when she was practically devouring Jerome. Every time I looked at her face, I remembered how Jerome cradled it in his hands. Every time I looked at her hips, I recounted when Mara's hips were bucking violently during "Jara's" kiss. Every time I looked at her legs, I relived the dream when she was dirty, when she straddled Jerome. I just couldn't look at her without shivering. I really hoped that I'd get over it...eventually. Mara was one of the best friends I've ever had. She was there for me. She was nice, not _that_ annoying, and she was smart. That came in handy when I actually wanted to have an intellectual talk with someone, so I wouldn't get the answer, "Whatever, is this dress nice?" *Cough, cough* Amber. Also, that means copying off homework. When you can copy off a friend once and they don't mind, that's true friendship. And even though it bothered me so much, I couldn't break a friendship with her. Shaking my head to reassure her, I responded, "Nono, Mara. It's not that. You're great. I understand. I was really rude anyways. I probably deserved it. And, I think friends should always be honest with each other. Plus, I'm glad that we made up. I couldn't stand it if I lost you as a friend."

"Wow, thanks Patricia. That's really nice of you to say," she cried, going to hug me. She spread her arms wide and crushed me once she made contact with me.

"Woah, woah. Mara. You're squishing me," I croaked. She retreated and I sighed, catching my breath.

"I'm glad we got that settled." She gave me a comforting smile. "So, c'mon. You got to get dressed. School's in twenty minutes."

"I...I'm not going. I don't feel well." I faked a pained expression, laying the front of my hand on my forehead.

"First of all, I can tell you're faking. Second, what's wrong?" Errr. I hated how she was always so nosy and concerned. I didn't like it. People who were always in your business irked me very much.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Just tell Trudy I'm sick. It's not like anyone's going to remember me anyways," I pouted, trying to convince her.

She gave me an ashamed look, but reluctantly said okay in order to make true ammends. I mumbled a thank you as she trotted downstairs, finally leaving me with peace. I then got back in bed, throwing the sheets over me groaning.

**It's not as good...I'm disappointed. But I hope you liked it! Tell me how I can improve in the comments! Uh huh, that's right. The review monster is coming out. But the ones that I got for the first chapter were lovely. ;)**


End file.
